The present invention relates generally to phase detection, and in particular to phase detection based on the magnitude of monitored voltage.
Phase detection associated with alternating current (AC) signals is an important part of many control algorithms, such as control algorithms employed in active rectification applications. The measured AC source voltage is used to calculate both the phase and frequency of the AC voltage source. The measured AC voltage is required to be measured accurately to calculate accurate phase and frequency of the AC voltage source to meet stringent power quality requirements of the aerospace industry.